pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Boss Strategies for 55 SV Necromancers
The Boss Farmer build has been proven to successfully farm the following bosses: Prophecies Campaign Warrior bosses * Cobble Poundstone - Normal build. Very easy but energy management is a potential problem as he spams Healing Signet, otherwise he is a push-over. Farm on hard mode. Monk Bosses * Rif Telourau - Normal Build. Exit Grendich courthouse and go left. Kill the charr, but be careful of their interrupts. Head to the ruins ahead, killing devour spawns. When you get to the boss, kill the resurrect Gargoyle, then kill the rest of the normal gargoyles, because he Rif wont attack until most of his allies are dead. Farm on Hard Mode. Elementalist bosses * Flint Touchstone - Normal build. Very easy as his only self-heal is Aura of Restoration. Farm on hard mode. * Spasmo Thunderbolt - Normal Build. Exit Grendich courthouse and go left. Kill the charr, but be careful of their interrupts. Head to the ruins ahead, killing devour spawns. When you get to the boss, kill the resurrect Gargoyle, then kill the rest of the normal gargoyles, because he Spasmo wont attack until most of his allies are dead. Farm on Hard Mode. Mesmer Bosses * Ignis Phanaura - Normal Build. Exit Grendich courthouse and go left. Kill the charr, but be careful of their interrupts. Head to the ruins ahead, killing devour spawns. When you get to the boss, kill the resurrect Gargoyle, then kill the rest of the normal gargoyles, because he Ignis wont attack until most of his allies are dead. Farm on Hard Mode. Misc. Bosses *Doppleganger - Switch Healing Breeze with Blood Renewal. Nothing special, you only need to cast Spoil Victor once or twice and finish with Vampiric Touch. Factions Campaign Warrior bosses * Arrahhsh Mountainclub Medium - Use 105 hp instead of 55 and take spirit bond. Then you can stay alive or else they got instant kill with Consume Soul. Can be done on HM. * Geoffer Pain Bringer - Normal build; run his group into the Naga group approaching from the North-West, then pull him alone away from the fight with a long bow, only maintain Balthazar's Spirit and Mending. * Jacqui The Reaver - Normal build; be wary of the many other mobs in the area. Kill any Outcast Deathhands and Outcast Assassins in his party. * Reefclaw Ragebound - Normal build; be wary of the many other mobs in the area. * Sskai - Normal build; bring Awaken the Blood. Alternatively pull him away from the group with a longbow and kill him much the same as Geoffer Pain Bringer. Easy enough to farm him on Hard Mode, but be wary of interrupts. * Wing - Normal build. Kill off all Mesmers and Ritualists first; to prevent hex removal and healing respectively. Ranger bosses * Chehbaba Roottripper - 13hp build. Stay away from poison traps and bring Blood of the Aggressor for ranged damage. OR alternatively, 13HP and bring Plague Touch * Chkkr Thousand Tail - Normal build. Bring Blood of the Aggressor instead of Vampiric Touch and only maintain Balthazar's Spirit and Mending. Hard Mode available. * Ryver Mossplanter - Normal build. Consider Blood of the Aggressor to get Craw Stonereap on the same run. Avoid the groups outside the Shrine, and take on the groups in the room one at a time until you get to Ryver. Monk bosses * Byzzr Wingmender - easiest run you'll ever do, bring Vampiric Gaze instead of bite/touch, avoid aggro while going to it, stand by the wall outside its cave; it can't do any damage to you. You can avoid the spawns this way too. The boss will damage himself quickly, and you can finish it off with Vampiric Gaze. * Hukhrah Earthslove - Normal build. Bring Vampiric Bite instead of Watchful Spirit and alternate as in usage. * Meril Stoneweaver - Normal build. Bring Parasitic Bond as a cover hex for Spoil Victor as Meril has Smite Hex. Maintain only Balthazar's Spirit and use Blood Renewal for health regeneration. Good timing for the hexes is required. * Miella Lightwing - Normal build. Necromancer bosses * Craw Stonereap - Normal build; consider Blood of the Aggressor for additional ranged damage. Hide behind the door to avoid getting killed by the enchantment removal. Run past the Wardens until they break aggro. If you acquire the blessing from the Kurzick Priest, it will make this even easier since Craw relies mainly on health degeneration and ranged damage. * Foalcrest Darkwish - Normal build (possible variations for better results). Cast your enchantments and use the Wardens to build up energy. Do not engage them - just run past them. They should break aggro before you reach Foalcrest. Farm in normal mode as in hard mode the first group of wardens possess enchantment removal skills. * Konrru - 13 hp, best way to get to him is to get more Luxon Faction than Kurzick and die, you'll spawn in his area. (Only when the Kurzicks own this area, if the Luxons own it, then it is the other way round.) * Sourbeak Rotshell - Normal build. * Sessk - Replace Vampiric Touch with Blood Renewal, just lure Sessk out of his group with someother foe's * Ghial - Normal build. Lure Orosan's group to canthan guards and wait till they kill them and walk away. Run past them and then run to the Tengu village. Kill the group leading up to ghial then run in and use your life stealing skills to kill him. Much easier with lower health. Mesmer bosses * Kenrii Sea Sorrow - 13hp is much easier. Take Life Siphon instead of Vampiric Bite/touch to remove his Hex breaker. Then just run into the big group and spam your skills because you may be interrupted by the Leviathan Claw. In Hard Mode, avoid the Leviathan Claw or they will always interrupt you . Elementalist bosses * Lian - Normal build; kill the ritualists first using only Vampiric Touch followed by the mesmers in the same way, then kill Lian using the normal technique. * Zarnas Stonewrath - Bring Blood of the Aggressor instead of Vampiric Touch ranged damage. Getting too close to him risks getting hit by his knockdown. * Snapjaw Windshell - 13 build is a must, run past Ssyn to the right from Jade Flats, run until you lost aggro (just before the group of Snapjaw), you also might encouter a Oni group you can easily run past them when they spawn but if you die and you need to get past them again then you may have slight problems, wait until the Naga are gone and pull Snapjaw away from the area, or you will be slain by the carps that patrol the area around Snapjaw. Assassin bosses * Chkkr Locust Lord - Normal build. Look at Build:A/any Chkkr Farmer to see directions on how to get to him and isolate him. Beware of the degeneration that Mantis Dreamweavers can cause. * Xuekao - Normal build. Beware of Necromancers as they will not do damage but steal life. Ritualist bosses * Tomton Spiriteater - Blood Renewal variation. A trick here would be to hide behind the wall upper side of you, like that his attack would be blocked but SV will still activate. * Whispering Ritual Lord-normal build or life siphon instead of vamp touch/bite.Kill Miella Lightwind, lose aggro, follow the rit lord out of aggro until you find an opening leading to the back little un-patrolled part of the jade valley cove, avoid aggro, he will come away from groups here. pull him towards you or he attracts monks, stay behind the rock nearby as to avoid disenchanting spirit attacks, he dies slowly but steadily. * Quansong Spiritspeak-13 hp is highly advisable and have lots of patience. Run out of Zin Ku Corridor and run to the Rez Shrine. From there take out the 2 Temple Guardians. Be sure to move around when you are hit with Smoldering Embers. To quickly recharge energy while fighting stand in Breath of Fire. Take out the Temple Guardians 1 by 1. then when you can reach the boss let her have it. She is easy by herself. Nightfall Campaign Warrior bosses * Chor the Bladed - Normal or Blood Renewal variation. * Churrta the Rock - The 13hp build is preferable. It could get tricky because of the knockdowns; you need to time things to keep Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze up all the time. * Mahto Sharptooth - Normal build. * Onwan - Normal build. It's still possible with 1 Rampaging Ntouka. Just be sure to cast Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze, and then Watchful Spirit before engaging. Let him hit you to get Watchful Spirit removed. Onwan can usually be killed within a minute. * Riktund the Vicious - Blood Renewal variation to be safe (use the 13 hp variant, make sure to also aggro the beetles). The regen build still works; stay next to Riktund and use Vampiric Touch when you are on fire. Life Siphon is possible but slower. Both the 13hp and the 55hp builds are fine. * Robah Hardback - 13hp build. Be wary of Icy Shackles. To get Buhon Icelord on the same run, switch your -20 hp offhand with -50 hp offhand when Robah dies. * Shak-Jarin the Justicebringer - Life Siphon variant or Blood Renewal variant. This may be very difficult due to the mob of giants nearby and the occasional skill disable effects from the main group. Ranger bosses * Bolten Largebelly - 13hp variant. * Tenezel the Quick - 13hp or 55hp. Kill the first group of beetles before engaging Tenezel's group. Aggro Tenezel's group and pull back, using the wall as an obstacle. Watch out for beetles that circle around the wall. Monk bosses * Banor Greenbranch - 13hp is preferable. Kill any Mirage Iboga first as they use Conjure Phantasm. Necromancer bosses * Jerneh Nightbringer - Blood Renewal Variation is recommended due to his use of Rotting Flesh. * Modti Darkflower - Use Blood Renewal Variation. Difficult to get to due to mandragor imps from the west path, and Kournans from the east. * Terob Roundback - Normal Build. If there are multiple Blue Tongue Hekets accompaning the boss, they may outheal your damage. Also, do NOT let the Rampaging Ntouka get near you, as their Chilling Victory skill will bypass Protective Spirit, killing you instantly. Getting to the boss is much easier if the Ntouka spawn does not have a Crested Ntouka Bird (mesmer). Mesmer bosses * Eshim Mindclouder - Blood Renewal or Life Siphon variant. Elementalist bosses * Buhon Icelord - 13 hp build, this should be a walk in the park then.. only problem is the Icy Shackles, if you desire to kill Robah Hardback too, switch your -20 hp offhand with -50 hp offhand when Buhon dies. * Exuro Flatus - Normal build. An alternate option here is to have a Rune of Superior Soul Reaping and Signet of Lost Souls instead of Vampiric Touch in order to counter the effect of the region. Also, raise soul reaping to 3+3 with the remaining attribute points for maximum effectiveness in the Signet. * Hajkor - 13hp build. Avoid the patrolling mobs. Activate Junundu Tunnel if you encounter a Desert Wurm. * Kormab - Be sure to bring your -20 hp offhand, first you have to run to him (avoid behemoths!), after you killed him, warp in and out Wilderness of Badza, than you can kill him again. Make sure you don't aggro the Ethers. Die when you have +4 MB, then switch to your -20 hp offhand. * Korr - Blood Renewal variation. Refresh Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze as soon as they recharge to avoid an untimely knockdown. * Setikor Fireflower - Normal build. 13 hp build if you see a Mirage Iboga in his group. Assassin bosses * Faveo Aggredior - Normal build or Blood Renewal variation. Bring Reckless Haste or Guardian/Aegis to disrupt its attack chain so Assault Enchantments doesn't hit (see talk page for more info). * Lunto Sharpfoot - Normal build. Use Spoil Victor on the boss and any monks. Ritualist bosses * Lieutenant Kayin - Blood Renewal variation. Paragon bosses * Corporal Argon - Normal build. Kill the priest first. * Eshau Longspear - Normal build. Use Spoil Victor on the boss and any monks. * Jishol Darksong - Sub in Vocal Minority for Vampiric Touch to stop his self healing and speed it up. * Lieutenant Shagu - Bring a cover hex for the Corsair Doctor, and consider Blood Renewal too. The torturers can ruin your day. * Oath of Profanity - Blood Renewal variation is safer. Restart if you see Herald of Nightmares in his group (or in the single group on the path to get to it). * Pehnsed the Loudmouth - Normal build or Blood Renewal variation. Blood Renewal variation is safer. * Tureksin the Delegator - Blood Renewal variant. A rather awkward run. Get the 55hp build ready and kill the 2 elementals. Head west over the bridge. Avoid the awakened to the west and follow behind them. Head north as soon as you get to the next open area. Tureksin should be directly north. Avoid the 3 patrols near the opening to Tureksin. Seers and Dune Carvers will ruin your day. Run in and get to the back of the area. Focus on reapplying Healing Breeze, Blood Renewal, and Protective Spirit. Watch your map as Spoil Victor should be applied only when a patrol is not near the boss. It's a 5-minute run if you get used to it. Dervish bosses * Acolyte of Balthazar - He can be killed even with 65 HP (killed Argon before and gained 2% morale boost). If there is a seer, use the combo listed at the Acolyte of Lyssa. If there are more of them, resign. The boss can't harm you, so kill his monk, mesmer or/and necro before you kill him. * Acolyte of Grenth - Not hard because the lack of kournan oppressors and priests. Start form Pogahn Passage. Kill the mob in front of the bridge, after the bridge, and then the group that cuts you from the boss. You can kill one seer with the sequence listed at the Acolyte of Lyssa. Now, in the form, he cannot remove your enchantments, so he is easy to kill. His mob allows you to constantly touch him. This works in Hard Mode too. * Acolyte of Lyssa - The run starts form Dajkah Inlet. Go out to Sunward Marches, and head to northeast, avoiding the mobs. Go through the river, avoid the mobs at the small tower, and run to the garrison. This will trigger the patrol to move out. Check the mob remaining with the boss. If there are more than one oppressors or priests or seers, try again. You can kill one seer easily with this sequence: cast Mending, Balthazas's Spirit and Essence Bond, and let your energy recharge. Cast Protective Spirit, Watchful Spirit and Healing Breeze, and aggro the group. The seer will remove the last two enchantment, and probably interrupt the next healing breeze, but after this, you have 20 seconds to kill it (far enough). Kill the 2 groups patrolling south of the garrison, and the priests, mesmers and necromancers in the boss' group. * Acolyte of Melandru - Start from the Sanctuary, and head southwest. Avoid the patrols, and go to the garrison. Wait until the Field Commander begin to bombard you, then go to the gate. If more seers, one seer and one oppressor, or more priests are there, it's impossible to do. Go in, and kill the priests, seers and oppressors (tactics for seers is at the Acolyte of Lyssa). The boss drops slowly but easily. * Bubahl Icehands - Normal build; or Blood Renewal variation to reduce the possible degeneration from Disease. * Leilon - Blood Renewal variation. An extremely difficult run. A Longbow or Flatbow and a -20hp offhand is necessary, plus a good dose of timing. It is better to fight your way to the boss (see map) rather than run, since it is easy to get overwhelmed. Always maintain Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze, and Blood Renewal when engaging djinn. Die when you reach her and then run back to her. Maintain only Balthazar's Spirit and Mending; not enough damage for Essence Bond. Wait for full energy then then pull them to the middle of the bridge. Just before they aggro, use Protective Spirit and Blood Renewal. Do not use Healing Breeze due to the drain from the Roaring Ethers. At about 30 energy, wait for Mistrust then cast Spoil Victor on Leilon as soon as possible. Maintain the two enchantments and repeat until she dies. * Marobeh Sharptail - Blood Renewal variation for a 13hp build; adjust Blood Magic to 14, Protection Prayers to 8, and the rest to Healing Prayers. * Onslaught of Terror - Make sure no Herald of Nightmares is in the group. Otherwise go with Blood Renewal variation. * Shezel Slowreaper - 13hp build to be safe. Mirage Ibogas will make things difficult so consider restarting if you see one. Eye of the North Warrior bosses * Molotov Rocktail - I was using Blood Renewal build. He is quite an easy kill. On the run through the forest, avoid aggroing any mobs as they will kill you. When agroing Molotov, 3 level 20 devourers will spawn to assist him. Don't go close to them, as they will kill You with flame traps. You might get interrupted once in a while, but not much. * Lissah the Packleader - Normal 55 build works fine. Farm in hard mode; be wary of interrupts on your way to Lissah. * Fenrir - Normal Build. Avoid spawns along the way, and head to the cave. Try to clear out the cave as much as possible before agroing Fenrir, because they attack fast and have interrupts. He should go down quickly. Elementalist bosses * Elsnil Frigidheart, Normal build. Easy/very easy. Located out side of the Eye of the North. You have to use Vampiric touch pretty often to get health up. Cast Spoil Victor to Elsnil and just heal you with Healing breeze until he is dead. Ranger bosses * Johon the Oxflinger - Blood Renewal build is used here. Johon is not paticularly difficult. He is in a mob of wolves, and they attack very fast, so you have to spam Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze and Blood Renewal all the time to survive. Interupts may occure. Videos Craw Stonereap http://youtube.com/watch?v=MtvEgcCwWZE Craw Stonereap Foalcrest Darkwish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSVqUixYQAs Foalcrest Darkwish Hajkor, Mystic Flame http://www.youtube.com/v/_IdOTMIsp4E Hajkor, Mystic Flame Arbor Earthcall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZZjRzBoStI Arbor Earthcall Exuro Flatus Exuro Flatus (Google Video) Sskai Dragon's Birth http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnMi-yF8EgY Sskai Dragon's Birth Reefclaw Ragebound http://youtube.com/watch?v=mELL65DzsGA Reefclaw Ragebound] Molotov Rocktail Molotov Rocktail (Google Video) Category: { { n} } Chkkr Thousand Tail Arrahhsh Mountainclub http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=No-AtctqhYw Arrahhsh Mountainclub *Arrahhsh Mountainclub (Yahoo Video) Category:Build Guide Related